


Keeping Secrets

by onlybritainisgreat (frecklesarechocolate)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklesarechocolate/pseuds/onlybritainisgreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is keeping secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Secrets

Castiel is keeping secrets. Dean just knows it. Cas is a terrible liar, but since Dean hasn’t asked Cas outright, Cas hasn’t actually had to lie.

But Dean thinks that it might be time to ask Cas what the hell is going on, because whenever Castiel keeps secrets, bad things happen.

And Dean’s kind of over bad things happening, thank you very much.

But Castiel is a slippery sumbitch. Because he manages to avoid being in the same room with Dean. He manages to slither out the door when Dean comes through the living room, and he manages to just be finishing up in the kitchen when Dean ambles in for a beer. Cas is just out of reach, it would seem.

It’s damn frustrating.

Dean decides to change tactics. Instead of waiting for the opportune time, he’s just going to corner the angel, and get some damn answers.

Except that proves to be difficult as well.

Because now Cas has to be out of the house, off the planet and in a different dimension. What the ever loving…?

Now Dean is really, really worried. What could be so important, so secret that Cas has to avoid him to such an extent?

Dean can’t possibly imagine.

He asks Sam, who trots out bitch face number 56. The one that says “Jesus, Dean, he’s your boyfriend, don’t ask me.”

That face has been getting a lot of airtime recently.

It’s gotten to the point where Castiel is out of the house so much that he only appears in bed after Dean’s gone to sleep. And then he leaves before Dean wakes up. The only reason Dean knows he’s been there at all is because the bed is usually still somewhat warm where Cas has been lying, and Dean has slept well.

Dean only sleeps well when Cas is cuddled up next to him, their arms and legs entangled, skin-to-skin, breathing in each other’s air.

Yeah, it’s girly and co-dependent, but Dean figures that the only two people who know are Cas and him, and it’s gonna stay that way.

So now there’s not even alone time when the two of them are awake, and that means there’s no sex, and Dean’s totally not on board with this.

When he realizes that it’s been nearly two weeks, he’s just about done. No, he’s beyond just about, he’s actually arrived at done, and he didn’t pass go, and he certainly did not collect 200 dollars, thank you very much.

Dean has had enough.

So after dinner, Dean sits on the edge of their bed and prays. “Castiel, get your ass down here, we need to talk, man.” He peeks open one eye, but no angel. “Cas?” Nothing. 

Dean sighs. “Cas, come on. Please come down here so we can talk?”

Still nothing. No fluttering of feathers and trench coat, no angel, no nothing.

Dean rubs his face tiredly, and decides he’s gotta just throw his dignity out the window. “Cas, I miss you. Will you get down here, please?”

Those seemed to be the magic words, because within a second, Cas is there, stupid trench coat and all, and he’s kneeling in front of Dean, his hand on Dean’s knee. His other hand is behind his back.

“Dean,” he says, looking up at the hunter.

“Cas, where have you been, man? What the heck is going on?” He tries not to sound desperate and needy, but manages to fail utterly. He really did miss his angel.

Cas smiles a soft, secretive smile and pulls something out from behind his back. “I got you a present. Happy anniversary.”

This Dean was not suspecting. “What?” he says.

Cas held out a gaily-wrapped package, gesturing for Dean to take it. It was covered in ribbons and bows, and the wrapping paper was a riot of color, blues, greens and silver. “It’s our anniversary. I have been trying to find the perfect give to give you, and up until very recently, I was unsuccessful.”

Dean looks down at the package in his hands. It’s not overly large, perhaps smaller than a typical paperback novel, and it’s about 2 inches thick and 7 or so inches long. “Cas…wait. Anniversary?” He peers at Cas, a small frown on his face.

Cas nods. “I didn’t think you’d remember, because it was such a difficult time, but this is the anniversary of when I pulled you out of perdition.”

Oh. Wow.

“What, today?” Dean asks.

Cas nods. “Yes. Sorry that I am late.”

“Jeeze, Cas. You didn’t have to get me anything. If anything, I should be getting you something. Wow, man. This is just…awesome.”

“You haven’t opened it yet, how do you know?” Cas asks.

Dean leans forward and kisses Cas softly. “The fact that you even thought to get me something…” Dean shrugs. “It’s nice.”

Cas smiles at this, a brilliant thing that lights up his entire face. “Open it. I hope that it’s something that you will like. I had a very hard time picking something.”

Dean tears at the wrapping paper, yanking away the ribbons and sees that there’s a small box beneath the paper. He lifts the lid off, and inside is the sharpest, most decorated knife that Dean has ever seen. The haft of the knife is a dark brown wood with beautiful, intricate carvings all over it, some of which Dean thinks might be familiar. The blade is long and curved, silver, and it also has carvings on it as well.

“It’s Enochian. Some of it are wards and protections and expellers, but others are…well.” Here, Castiel traces his fingers over two intertwined symbols. “This one is my name, and that one is yours.”

Dean is speechless. Castiel has taken his breath away, and he’s not sure how to respond. No one has thought to give him a gift other than Sammy, and even then they were small things (with the exception of his necklace, which Dean regrets throwing away every time he thinks of it), even though Dean knew they were from Sam’s heart. But this was something special on a whole other level. Cas had taken the time to not only find a knife of beautiful craftsmanship, but to also have it carved with protections and all sorts of useful things, but it also has their names on it, his and Cas’s.

“Cas,” Dean whispers, uncertain how to respond, what to say. “This…” Dean clears his throat. “Thank you. No one has ever gotten something like this for me before.”

“It was my pleasure. But, you have to give me a penny.”

“Uh, what?” Dean asks.

Cas sighs a little, as if he was expecting Dean to know about this, but also suspecting that Dean would not. “It’s considered bad luck to give a knife as a gift. I read about it on the internet. So you are supposed to give me a token sum of money so it’s not really a gift, and that way our relationship will not be severed by the knife.” Cas looked at Dean seriously. “I do not wish for our relationship to be severed.”

Because his tone was just two steps above his usual “I am an Angel of the Lord” tone, Dean found himself reaching into his jeans pocket for his change before he could even think about it. He picked up a penny and handed it to Cas, who smiled and placed it in his own pocket.

“There’s a strap too, so you can secure it inside your boot.”

Dean put the box beside him on the bed and grasped Cas’s face between his hands. He pulled the other man into a deep kiss, putting all his feelings into the motion, hoping that Cas would understand just what this gift meant to him. Given the way that Cas was responding, Dean thought that Cas might just understand.

When the need for air outweighed the need to be close, they pulled away, Dean resting his forehead against Cas’s. “Thanks, Cas. This is just amazing.”

A smile crawled slowly across Cas’s lips as he murmured, “You’re welcome,” softly.


End file.
